


Making my wife look good.

by Fox_Wedding



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Desperate, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Gender Role Reversal, One Shot, Role Reversal, Sex, Short & Sweet, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Submissive Male, dildo, dominant female, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Wedding/pseuds/Fox_Wedding
Summary: ”I just wanted to help,” He said, an obvious lust in his eyes.Just kink fulfillment.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Making my wife look good.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguia/gifts).



Caesar stands in the center of the room, attempting to explain, back straight, hands-on head and increasingly uncertain as to how matters might proceed.

Meanwhile, his partner slowly paces around an inquisitorial tone in her voice, a leather paddle in her hand. This isn't how Ceasar has been expecting things to pan out. Hadn't he played the dutiful corporate wife - what an anachronism in this day and age - to perfection? Dressed up especially, accompanying his wife to a boring work event and had done his best to charm her boss.

Since Caesar never touches alcohol there'd been no prospect of a booze-fuelled faux pas and in truth, Morgan's Boss had seemed rather taken with him; just as well since the mid-afternoon soiree was held at her house. Caesar was flirtatious and fun throughout, flagrantly displaying the delectable curves nature endowed upon him shapely figure. Keen participation in swimming and netball had ensured those ample delights remained toned and firm and Morgan's female colleagues were, just he intended, considerably impressed. Her male workmates perhaps not so much...

He'd continued this coquettish behavior on the way home, confident his woman would be unable to keep her hands from his sinful body the moment they crossed the threshold of the apartment. Ceasar's a big guy who needs a strong woman to keep him in line and some special attention - a sexual reward for wowing her fellow workers - would be much appreciated. Maybe even a light spanking as an aperitif to the eagerly anticipated main event? Caesar fervently hoped so, nothing lights him up like a smacked bottom.

Back to reality, perhaps in retrospect, he'd overdone the outfit a bit? Morgan is clearly cross, apparently, there's a problem to be resolved; specifically, the tight top and shorter then what was expected trunks Caesar wore. 

"With muscles like these there's not much point trying to hide them," he said, not too unreasonably seeing as the only reason he worked out so thoroughly was for her.

"It was a work event, not dinner at a Deux," she responds tersely.

"High-necked, no chest," he ventures, aware his tenuous defense is already crumbling

"So close a fitting your nipples show." Oof.

"You always said it was my personality that most attracted you," Caesar replies petulantly, unsuccessfully trying to change the subject. 

"And everyone saw plenty of that didn’t they," Morgan indicates to the hem of his shirt so short reaching up would expose his stomach, "plus everything else on the show."

"Nobody complained," shrugs Caesar, "no problem so long as I stood still."

"Twirl," she commands brusquely, asserting her authority. 

Sensing this isn't the best of moments to be sarcastic Caesar complies, gracefully pivoting on his high top shoes, the offending garment flaring out to reveal black tattoos and blue and red boxer briefs. 

"Well ok, so you have a point..." Caesar concedes, belatedly conscious of how much he's revealing, just how low the waistline of his shorts really is.

"And when you bent forward to pick up your soda from the coffee table..." Morgan clinches her keys.

Despite his predicament, Caesar chuckles something deep at the naughty recollection. "That did seem like a popular posture."

"So you knew." Morgan pounces, "I thought as much, after all, you've got previous for this sort of provocative behavior."

"Aren't you proud of your husband?" Caesar sulks. 

"Extremely, and also protective - to the extent of mediating your worst excesses when required."

"Huh, I don't speak fancy business women." He said, like he didn't know.

"Men who outrageously expose themselves deserve to be punished."

"With that," he looks nervously at the paddle. From previous experience Caesar is all too aware the bloody thing stings like hell.

"With this," Morgan confirms, slapping it loudly against her hand for emphasis. 

"Now?" 

"Absolutely, expect a hot, sore bottom."

"And afterwards..." Clinging on to hope.

"We'll see just how concrete you are," growls Morgan, "start by pulling your shorts down." 

Caesar immediately complies, feeling vulnerable but secretly rather pleased to reveal his Rubenesque derriere. His spouse immediately applies the paddle vigorously to both buttocks, alternating from cheek to cheek and causing her wantonly displayed husband to dance animatedly on the spot.

"Take your boxers now off and sit on the sofa, legs apart," continues the master of his universe. He scrambles to obey, not wishing to antagonise her further; even in his haste managing to imbue the sliding of scanty underwear down his sculpted legs with sensuality.

"Oh no!" Caesar said, in outrage as Morgan applied the leathim paddle to his tender inner thighs, any dreams of an OTK spanking as foreplay he may have entertained now completely banished.

"We'll see how lovely those legs look with some livid red marks on them," she says, enjoying the obvious subjugation. "Now kneel on the sofa and push that naughty rear right out."

Considerably chastened Ceasar again instantly obeys; grasping the upper cushions tightly with white knuckled fingers as his poor buttocks spanked until the generous curves of his ass are positively glowing. He yelps, wriggles and squirms, quite unable to keep still even with Morgan's firmly restraining hand on his back. 

Caesar is not holding up any type of well; his dick unbearably hard, his throbbing length, his whole body shaking with need. Morgan is momentarily tempted to slide her tongue down his sweat-slicked back but instead pursues a more urgent need.

"Bottom up," she rasps.

Expecting worse punishment Caesar is about to plead for mercy when he discovers his love has other plans. Her strap on manifesting itself at his rear, testing his wanting hole, sliding easily between the thick cheeks. Morgan pauses to let them both catch a breath before forcing it in deeper; waiting for the muscles blissfully clenching her thick dildo to relax then commences the fucking he so urgently needs. Caesar rocks back and forth in unison with each masterful thrust, moaning as her thick rod stretches his ass, meanwhile squeezing and tugging at his nipples lost in sexual abandon. He groans, lifting his ass in salacious invitation, desperate to take her deeper, to be filled completely with cock.

"Please," he whimpers in a strained voice, "I've been good, I deserve a hard fucking to finish me off." his wife obliges, holding his hips, pumping furiously. Inwardly convulsing, outwardly trembling, an orgasm overwhelms him in blissful release. 

Eyes half closed, mouth soft, Caesar looks over his shoulder and weakly enquiriers, "Did you come?"

"Not yet, you got ahead of me." 

"I'll say," he says panting and wet from his own copious juices. Gently disengaging from her ever rigid shaft he slides to the floor, taking her weapon off in the process. "This is something I've wanted to do for ages," Caesar murmurs, taking Morgan into his welcoming mouth to suck and lick her to a climax. Cradling her hips while expertly tonguing Morgan's stiff clit she's all too soon sent flying past the point of no return.

Caesar makes a commendable attempt to swallow... but it shoots right up his nose, her long awaited release too much to be contained. Her oddly semen like watery cum leaks down his chin, spills onto Ceasar's impressive chest and erotically spatters his lower half in her essence.

Of course Morgan knows full well her clever partner has planned to ensure his own spanking. It's happened before and if Caesar has anything to do with it will do so again. A prediction confirmed when, as if reading his thoughts, he licks his lips and whispers seductively. "What a wicked man I am. Next time you'll have to use a cane..."

**Author's Note:**

> Anything in particular you wanna see?


End file.
